Lunar Obscurity
by Bumbleflies and Butterbees
Summary: A woman is found searching for the Cullen's help. Her background suprises everyone, but what she brings with her is a danger no one wants to face. Will they help her? Do they even have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

AN: The characters are in no way my property. They are owned completely by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Running. I could feel the exhaustion slowing my limbs. Fighting against the feeling, I pushed myself to run faster. I knew I was close to reaching my destination. I should be there within the hour. My feelings were diverse. I felt the excitement of finally meet them, but at the same time, I felt nervousness at the possibility that they refuse me. I had nowhere else to go. The closer I got to my destination, the more conflicted my emotions became.

The trees were a green blur on either side of me. The drizzle of rain that started and hour ago was increasing into a hard rain. It had soaked through my clothes and felt like sharp pieces of ice as it hit my face. My legs ached. I hadn't ever felt this feeling of weakness. I hadn't ever pushed myself as I am now. My breathing was getting harder. Even through the thick cover of trees, I felt exposed. I desperately wanted to stop and smell the area out, to see if there was anything hiding behind the overbearingly thick foliage of green, but I couldn't bear to stop for even a moment. I knew that if I stopped, it would be next to impossible to start running again. I knew that my exhaustion would consume me. So, I continued to run in the right direction without any idea of what was around me.

I could rely somewhat on my sight, though it was getting more blurry the more I ran and the harder the rain fell. I found it difficult to keep focused. My hearing I could rely on as well, for it was still sharp as ever. I could hear the birds chirping in the trees, though most of them quieted as I came closer. I could hear a large animal about a hundred yards to my left, an elk or deer from the sounds of its hooves. I was relying on my ears, hoping that what was hunting me would make enough sound to be heard over the sounds of my own breaths. But of all the sounds I was expecting to hear from an enemy, what I heard in the distance surprised me enough to halt me midstride. Not because it was something I was expecting… no. It was something that I never thought I would hear again.

A piercing howl cut across the mountains. The sound blanketed the roaming trees and spread further than any normal animal could dream. I recognized the pitch and tone instantly and it had my skin prickling up my spine. I took in a few sniffs of the air and then cursed quietly. I knew that I had made a huge mistake and it may cost my life. I ran again in the same direction as before, but now I ran with a speed that I didn't know I had. My thoughts scrambled to keep up and became a whirlwind of questions. 'How is this possible? Am I wrong? There's no way I'm wrong. But this isn't possible! I have to get there now!' Another howl sounded off to my right. It was close. Too close. I wasn't going to make it in time. The question would be if it would engage before I had a chance to get to my destination.

I poured on the speed and pushed my body for all it was worth, holding back nothing. But it wasn't enough. I could hear my pursuer in the underbrush. Heavy paws pounding the ground. If it was any other time, I could have easily outrun it. But today, when I was running on my last bit of energy, I could feel it getting closer. 'Damn it.' I heard the growl close to my right and a huge gray beast flew out of the forest in front of me. I skidded to a stop ten feet away from the canine. It looked like an impossibly overgrown wolf, but I knew what it was. A werewolf. Or shape shifter as some liked to call it. Whichever, the beast was as tall on all fours as I was standing. And it was snarling at me with its teeth bared looking very much ready to fight. 'Well, I guess that answers that question.'

I weighed my options. There was no way I could win a fight against him as I was. And I was too exhausted to do anything else. I could try to reason with him, but I doubted he would believe me, no matter what I said. My only chance would be to try to get a jump start and make it to their territory before he could get his teeth into me. The fact that a werewolf was this close to the coven's territory was surprising in the least, but I didn't have time to dwell on that thought, because he looked ready to spring. He lunged at me, jaws open. I dodged quickly to the left and his teeth grazed my ear. I spun quickly on my heel to face him and saw that he was doing the same. I took note that I seemed a little more agile than him, even in my current condition. I could use that to my advantage.

We were facing off again, circling in the clearing. I was waiting for him to make the first move and I didn't have to wait long. He leapt the distance between us in the blink of an eye. And I barely had time to get out of range of his fangs. I quickly spun on him and flung my shoulder into his side. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, by any means, but it was enough to get him slightly off balance. I used his slight hesitation to grab the tuft of fur at the back of his neck, and using my strength, flung him into the trees. Without even looking back, I took off again in my hurried flight. He wasn't too far behind me, but I thought I may have gained enough distance to get into their territory before he was on me again. The pounding of paws behind me kept my speed at a blinding pace, but I was so close that I knew I was okay; at least for the next few minutes.

I heard his pace slow slightly behind me and I internally breathed a sigh of relief. 'I must have passed the territory line. There was no way he will follow me now.' All thoughts of relief and celebration came to a crashing halt, however, when I heard another growl, this one's tone was much lower than the other's and it was coming from in front of me. I froze to the spot and stared. Out of the woods, coming to a stop between me and my salvation, was a different, much larger wolf. It stared at me with intelligent eyes and its lip curled back over its fangs. I stared dumbfounded. 'There is absolutely no way…This can't be possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jacob Black - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I snickered quietly as Renesmee crouched in front of me. She did a pretty accurate imitation of my own snarl as she prepared to jump at me. Her muscles tensed and I prepared myself. Suddenly, a fury of small limbs was on top of me. I attempted to throw her off, but I couldn't find something to grab. I heard laughing from the direction of the house and just as suddenly, Renesmee was off of me and across the yard. Sitting up, I watched as she threw herself into the open arms of her mother, who was still laughing lightly.

I stood up and sauntered toward the two. Bella looked up from the mound of curls attached to her and grinned at me.

"You looked like you were having trouble there, Jake." I shook my head and chuckled.

"Yeah, she's quick and she's too small to get a good grip on," I replied. "Before long, I am going to have to start trying." Renesmee turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed in reply.

I froze suddenly when I heard a familiar howl cut across the mountains. Bella and Renesmee looked at me curious and I ran for the cover of the woods and quickly phased. When I returned, the rest of the Cullen's were waiting.

_Paul, what is going on? _I quickly asked.

_I caught scent of a leech, but I didn't recognize it. I am on its trail right now. Do you recognize the scent? I want to be sure before I engage._

I quickly analyzed Paul's memory of the scent and my stomach dropped when I found that I didn't recognize it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized something different about the scent, but before I could think further, I noticed Paul's position and the direction he was running and realized they were heading directly toward the house. My stomach dropped completely out of my body and I was vaguely aware of Edward explaining what was happening to the rest.

_Paul, do not engage it until I get there. I am leaving now. _I looked at Edward and thought, _I am leaving, but it would probably be helpful to have you come to make sure this isn't someone you know. _

Edward nodded and turned to his family speaking so quickly that I could only recognize a few words. Alice and Carlisle quickly stepped forward and Edward turned toward me.

"Let's go."

I glanced one last time and Renesmee and Bella and turned quickly to run into the forest. I didn't spare any thought to my speed, I knew that the Cullen's could keep up. I was trying to pay attention to what was happening with Paul.

_Paul, I am on the way with the Cullen's. What is going on?_

_I am still following her, but she caught my scent. She picked up her speed and is heading right toward you. But to be honest, for a leech, she isn't that fast. I'm almost on her. I could take her down, no problem. _

_Paul, wait until I get there. _

_But what if she decides to take off in a different direction? If I engage now, I can keep her in this area until you guys get here. _

I hesitated. This was one thing about being alpha that I could live without. These types of decisions. _Fine, you can engage her, but do not get into a fight. Try to stop her progress. That is all. Is that understood? We want to make sure that this is not a friend of the Cullen's. _

_Got it!_

I watched through Paul's mind as he rounded on the vampire and entered her path. Again, something struck me as odd when I saw the vampire, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I watched the small scuffle and growled loudly as she evaded Paul and took off in the same direction as before.

_Paul, when she crosses the old border, fall back slightly. Maybe we can catch her off guard. Edward, keep out of sight and see if you recognize her or get a gist of what she wants, _I thought.

I caught scent of her and followed in the direction knowing I was close. Paul had backed off and the vampire did slow down quite a bit, but was still heading right toward me. I growled a warning and she stopped dead in her tracks, staring right at me as I came into her sight. She was standing there, her shortly cropped blonde hair blowing in the wind and rain; giving her a wild look. Her eyes were wide and staring right at me with what looked like astonishment and fear.

It took me a moment, but I finally realized what I had found odd about her. She had the distinct scent of a vampire, but it was different somehow. But that wasn't what caught my attention and made me growl in surprise. She looked exhausted. That, and the fact that I could hear a fast heartbeat coming from her.

_What the hell is going on?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The creature squared his shoulders and growled again loudly. I heard something approaching and glanced back to see the gray wolf slink into the clearing behind me. I was surrounded and the brown wolf was blocking my path. I clenched my teeth, fighting back tears. There was no way I could get out of this alive. There was always a chance, no matter how slim, when fighting one to find a way around him. But when there were two, there was no chance at all. Not with how they fight. Even full strength, I probably couldn't outmaneuver two of them together. 'So this is the end', I thought.

The gray wolf growled behind me and my hair stood on end. I couldn't help it when a dark chuckle escaped my lips. The brown wolf in front of me cocked his head slightly and I chuckled again at the thought. In a quiet voice I whispered, "Of all the deaths I have prepared myself for, I never imagined to think of this one. "

I sensed the gray wolf take a step closer behind me. The brown wolf growled again and I was slightly surprised when the gray wolf stepped back again. I looked into the intelligent eyes in front of me resigned when suddenly something else stepped into the clearing. It completely shocked me that I didn't sense him coming at all. I should have figured though. I had all of my senses trained on the two wolves; I didn't think to go any further around me. I noticed his hard, granite skin, how he moved like a ghost. I knew exactly what he was and a slight hope edged at the back of my mind. I refused to allow it to grow any further, but I frantically tried to find a way to work this to my advantage. I looked into his eyes and was startled to find that they were golden, not red, like I was expecting. Confusion spread through my already overloaded mind.

I vaguely registered the fact that the wolf and the vampire seemed to be standing a little closer than I would have thought they would be. But I pushed that thought aside to focus on my situation. The vampire was looking at me with almost a penetrating gaze. A thought crossed my mind. What if this one was from the coven I was looking for? Maybe I could get him to help me out of this unfortunate situation. Might as well try… it's not like it can get any worse.

"Are you a Cullen?" I asked.

His eyebrow knitted on his forehead and he replied, "Yes. My name is Edward. And you are?"

The breath that I didn't even know I was holding rushed out in a sigh of relief. "Please, please help me. I have been looking for your coven for the last month. I need your help."

I was shocked when he exchanged a quick glance with the brown wolf at his side and then stepped forward. The gray wolf behind me moved another step back, and stayed in the way of my best escape route if this exchange went poorly. I started to get a little nervous when the brown wolf whined slightly in what seemed to be the vampire's direction. Edward was still looking right at me with a look that made me feel like I was suddenly very exposed.

In a quiet voice, he said, "It's okay. She's not here to hurt us." My nervousness grew when the brown wolf whined again and looked at me. "I'm not sure yet." Edward said.

'Who is he talking to?' I wondered.

"What do you need help with? Why were you looking for us?" Edward asked me. My mind ran over all of the reasons I had been running and I decided to focus on my current problem. Before I was able to explain anything, Edward suddenly gasped.

"The Volturi?"

With those two words, multiple things happened at once. I stepped back a step and gasped in surprise. The brown wolf beside Edward suddenly bristled its fur and growled menacingly. The gray wolf behind me took a step close and growled, showing its fangs. And two more vampires, a male and a female, came out of the woods and crouched beside Edward faster than lightening. I stared at Edward with a look of horror on my face. My situation just got much worse.

Edward looked slightly surprised at the reaction around him and shook his head quickly. "No, No. She's not from the Volturi. She's not here to hurt us." The two vampires in front of me straitened up out of the crouch and the two wolves seemed to ease up slightly. At least they stopped growling. The brown wolf again looked to Edward with a questioning look and Edward said "Let's get back to the house and we can discuss this further."

I glanced back and forth between the wolf and the vampire. Were they together? That's not possible, was it? Well, it was, but very improbable. I hadn't ever heard of another case. Edward looked at me and motioned toward the two vampires at his side. "This is Carlisle and Alice. We are all from the coven you seek. And this is Jacob and Paul. They are friends of our family," he said motioning to the wolves in turn. "Why don't we go to the house and we will talk about the current situation."

Looking again between Edward and Jacob, as I now knew him, I made my decision. I nodded my head in agreement. Not because I trusted them, no. My trust in the Cullen's had no real depth to it in the beginning, because I didn't know them. But now that I knew they trusted werewolves, my fragile trust was breaking. No, I didn't go because I had trust in them. It was because I had no other choice. I couldn't outrun them, I couldn't fight them, and even if I did get away, there was something worse waiting for me. There was no way that I could get out of this. I had to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The characters are in no way my property. They are owned completely by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2 – The Family

It was a very tense trip back to the house. I was so tired that even at the slow pace we were going, I was having trouble keeping up. I was surprised that we were going at such at such a speed, but it did give me the opportunity to really watch the others. It was very interesting and I had the feeling that I was missing out on a lot of things that were going on. The wolves stayed close, but not too close. The larger brown one that I know as Jacob was leading the group and Edward was by his side and the one known as Paul was following the group, no doubt making sure I couldn't escape. It still amazed me how close they were. That Edward referred to them as "friends". It made me wonder if it would change the way they look at me. If they would still help me once they knew.

The short female named Alice was skipping at Edward's side and occasionally glanced back at me, where I followed them. Her eyebrows were drawn in concentration and confusion and she looked back at Edward meaningfully.

He looked up at her and said, "I know." A silent moment passed and then he said, "I don't know why." Alice gave him a look of frustration, and turned her head away to look back at me.

I sighed and averted my eyes, only to meet the eyes of the older male, Carlisle. He smiled kindly at me as he walked at my side. "Please don't take it personally. Alice becomes frustrated when she can't see all that's going on."

It seemed like there was a hidden meaning behind those words, but my mind was so overloaded at this point that I couldn't begin to comprehend how. There were a lot of things I knew my brain was overlooking and putting in the back of my mind to dwell upon later. I knew I should have been surprised that the others were allowing me back to their home so quickly. It should have made me wonder when all aggression disappeared as soon as Edward said it was okay. It should have surprised me that Edward answered questions that I was only thinking. And there was the wolf situation. There was a lot to surprise me about that. These thoughts were all floating around in my head, but I pushed them to the corner and focused on one thing. Keeping my feet moving. I vaguely heard Carlisle talking, but tuned it out, watching my feet.

I was so focused on staying upright, that it surprised me when I walked into a clearing. Looking up startled, I noticed that we were walking into a backyard. There was a large house directly in front of me. In front of the house standing in a line were 5 people. All of them were pale, beautiful, and had bright golden eyes. There were three females and two males. Two of the females looked hesitant and slightly worried. The other three had a look of hostility. A twinge of fear broke through my exhaustion. Edward walked directly to the female on the end and grasped her waist whispering in her ear too quietly for me to hear. A look of surprise flashed across her face as she looked back at me.

Carlisle stayed beside me and Jacob went to stand beside Edward. Paul remained behind us in the tree line. Edward looked at the rest of the vampires gathered and said, "She is not of any danger to us. She came looking for our help. We should give her a chance to explain herself."

Most of the group relaxed after that announcement, earning a small question of curiosity in my mind. I was looking toward the female at Edward's side when I saw a small brown head of curls peek out from behind her. My system registered a slight shock as my brain jumped automatically to the myths that I had been told as a child. The myths of the "Immortal Children". Surely this child had the beauty and the intelligence behind the shinning eyes that would indicate an immortal child. But if I focused, I could hear a soft and quick heartbeat from that direction. I only vaguely remember the story I was told, but I was sure that an immortal child wouldn't have a heartbeat.

Confusion pulled at my mind as I looked up at Edward. He had the same penetrating gaze as before and he looked a little confused as well. I took a small comfort in the fact that I wasn't the only who didn't understand completely what was going on. Carlisle looked forward at the group in front of him and said, "Why don't we go inside." They nodded and turned as one and walked into the house. I followed behind as Carlisle walked with me. I noticed that the wolf Jacob exchanged a quick glace with Edward and after the vampire nodded, the wolf bounded into the trees. I let it slip through my mind and followed the group into the house. I took no notice of the details of the inside of the house except that there were many windows letting what little light filtered through the clouds into the house.

Upon entry to the dining room, most of the group was already sitting around the large oak table. I glanced around with a slight feeling of panic as I was surrounded by a large group of very strong vampires. Past memories bubbled to the surface of my mind and I quickly pushed them back. No need to freak out at this point. I met the gaze of Edward and he nodded to a seat on his right. I quickly made my way there and sat down. At that time, a tall, dark man sauntered into the room. He found a seat by the female and child on the other side of Edward and looked curiously at me. I was shocked to conclude that it was one of the wolves due to the fact that his heart beat loudly in his chest.

The silence in the room was unnerving and I fidgeted slightly at the table. Everyone's eyes were for me waiting for me to explain. I tried to think of something to tell them, but my mind shifted through details and I was unsure of what to start with. A blonde had looked at me earlier with hostility sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "What is the hold-up?"

I tried again to find a place to begin and my mind reeled. Edward shot a dirty look at the blonde and then looked to me. In a kind voice, he said, "Why don't you try starting at the beginning?"

I nodded and then met the eyes of those around the table. Before I could explain why I was here and what it had to do with them, I would have to tell them about who, and what I was. I took a deep breath and started telling the story of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters are in no way my property. They are owned completely by Stephanie Meyer.

Lunar Obscurity

Chapter 3 – The Story

I nodded and then met the eyes of those around the table. Before I could explain why I was here and what it had to do with them, I would have to tell them about who, and what I was. I took a deep breath and started telling the story of my life.

"My name is Aysel and I come from Turkey." I paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "My father was a vampire." I heard simultaneous gasps from around the table and they all started talking at once.

"What?" Jacob said.

"How is that possible?" Alice asked.

"I can hear a heartbeat!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Edward, is she lying?" The tough looking male said.

"No, she is telling the truth." Edward replied

"Then she must be like Renesmee?" The brunette beside Edward said. The child sitting on the brunette's lap looked back and forth between Edward and I.

Confused, I looked at Edward. "Who is 'Renesmee'." I asked, stumbling over the strange name.

The child grinned widely, "I am!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Confused, I looked between the child and Edward. Edward smiled and said "Aysel, this is Renesmee. She is my daughter."

"How is that possible? Isn't this your mate?" I asked, pointing to the brunette by his side.

He smiled again and looked lovingly at the brunette. "Yes, this is Bella. She is my wife. She was still human when she gave birth to Nessie, or Renesmee. I changed her shortly after that."

I nodded I replied looking toward Bella. "I understand. I am surprised that you survived."

She smiled and said "It was close. I was very lucky I had Edward and the rest of the family there."

"I think that this is a good time to introduce the rest of our family", Carlisle said. "This is Esme", he said gesturing to the woman at his side. "She is my wife." He then pointed to the angry looking blonde and the tough looking male and said, "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmitt and this is Bella and Edward, as you know, and their daughter Renesmee." Then, pointing toward the female I knew as Alice and the male to her side, he said "Alice you know and this is her husband Jasper. I have been with them since they were changed. For all intents and purposes, they are my children."

"You are a father to us Carlisle." Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle smiled back and said, "And finally, is Jacob. He is... a friend of the family."

I noticed the slight hesitation of Jacob's title, but didn't spare a moment to think about it. My mind was completely focused on this group of people sitting in front of me. The introduction replayed in my mind. I did notice how he called them a 'family' and not a 'coven'. I noticed how they were introduced as 'husband' and 'wife' and not 'mate'. I noted the looks they shared. Not the looks of lust or safety in unity, but looks of actual love. My gaze fell upon the child, Renesmee. She looked back in interest. I remembered the scene from the yard and how Edward embraced his wife. How Bella hid her child behind her in caution, just like any mother would do.

The realization hit me hard and turned my stomach into acid. I found that I couldn't meet the eye of anyone then as the thoughts coursed through my mind. They were a family. A real family. Not a coven that gathers together for safety in numbers. This was real, with true emotions. I cringed. How could I bring this upon them? I had never even thought of this possibility. I had never seen such a thing. I never knew it was possible. How could I bring a family as closely bound as theirs into my disputes? A stranger to them? How could I allow them to even consider helping me, and thus, bringing them into danger? It was wrong. In every way possible wrong. Again, I spared a moment to where the wolves fit into this family.

"Aysel." Hearing my name startled me out of the spiral of thoughts and I looked up to meet the eyes of Edward. "Why don't you tell us your story, and then we will talk about it."

In confusion, I wondered again at how it seemed he knew what I was thinking. I pushed that thought aside and looked around the table, my gaze landing on Renesmee. "I am, in a way, like Renesmee." I started. "My father was a vampire, in that way we are similar. But that is where the similarities end. My mother was not exactly a human."

The faces around the table, except Edward of course, mirrored the same look of confusion.

"But, she couldn't have been a vampire." Carlisle stated.

"What else if not a vampire or a human?" Rosalie asked.  
Everyone stared at me expectantly and I shifted my gaze until I met the eyes of Jacob. He stared back in confusion. I watched as realization dawned across his face as he whispered, "That's not possible." The silence in the room was deafening. Only the sound of three heart beats and three lungs filling and emptying could be heard. I thought for a moment that the vampires had turned to stone. The only thing that changed with them was their expressions.

I took a deep breath and said, "My father was a vampire and my mother was a werewolf, or shape shifter. Whichever term you would prefer."

"Th…th…That's not possible." Jacob stuttered. "Our tribe is very unique. Our…ability is passed down through generations and bloodlines. There is no way that someone across the world could have our ability."

I shook my head. "There is a way. Do you really think that every person born into that tribe, with that bloodline, stayed in La Push? No. Some left to go on to better things, some left just to get away. My mother decided to leave so she could see the world. And she did. Unfortunately, she ended up settling down rather close to a decent sized coven of vampires. Of course, at the time she had no idea. She didn't have a clue what was going on when her body changed. She only vaguely remembered the stories her old tribe told over campfires about 'Cold ones' and 'the protectors'. She'd never paid attention to the details because it was just a myth." All eyes were trained on me as my story unfolded. Some looked on with disbelief, some with amazement. But all sat in silence as my voice filled the room.

"After her transformation was complete, she still didn't know why. All she knew was that there was something nearby and she didn't like the scent. It took all of her effort to not attack them right away. She, however, was drawn to them and her curiosity overrode her sense of self preservation. She began to watch these beings that moved with such grace, but smelled so wrong. It was only a matter of time before she would run into one.

"The confrontation that followed nearly cost her life. She was able to get far enough away to be safe, for the time, but she was so weak she was unable to stay in wolf form. She was left on the forest floor, human, and unable to move because of her injuries and exhaustion. She told me that she remembered looking up at the trees as they began to fade from her mind and then she blacked out." No one said a word or made to question my story so far, so I continued.

"When she awoke, she could still see the trees above her head, but they were different. Looking around, she concluded she had been moved to a different clearing. Then she noticed the man standing at the edge of the clearing. He was staring at her. She recognized his pale skin and red eyes immediately and knew that she was going to die. However, at the same time, she felt drawn to him. She told me once that it was like breathing for the first time. So completely new. There was still the aversion and he still smelled terrible, but there was something different now. A new connection that completely overrode any of the other feelings.

"He told her how he had run across her and that the other coven was getting closer, so he moved her to a safer place. He then asked her what she was and why she smelled so bad. She tried to explain what little she knew about herself, but he seemed uninterested after he found out she was a werewolf. As he made to leave, she felt like part of her was leaving with him and panicked. She was, for the most part, healed by this time, and so she did the only thing she could think to do. She followed him.

"To make a long story short, she wouldn't let him leave her. She didn't know why, she was acting only on instincts. He got annoyed at first, but never attacked her. After awhile, he was drawn to her as well, and it wasn't long before they became mates. They truly loved one another. He never liked hunting humans before he met my mother, but once they were together, he decided to try and hunt like her. It was hard, but he knew it was right and that it pleased her.

"When they found out that my mother was with child, they didn't know what to do. The process was happening so fast that it scared them. Even with her accelerated healing, they didn't know if she would survive the delivery. But she did, barely. She told me that she felt like her life was complete now. She had a man that she loved and now had a child." I said as looked to Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Bella smiled in a way that looked like she knew that feeling.

"I grew very fast. By the time I was really one year old, I was physically and mentally 5. I remember a lot from my childhood, even when I was physically very young. I remember my father and mother and their love as I saw it. I remember the lessons they taught me. We lived in a little cabin in the middle of the woods. It wasn't very big, but it was perfect for us. It was a very happy time. It was almost like we were in a completely different world than anyone else. All by ourselves." I sighed and looked at Edward again.

"Unfortunately, that happiness only lasted about two years. At that time, I was physically about ten years old, though my mind was a little more advanced than a normal child of that age. I remember being at home the day it happened. My father sudden came running into the house and my mother knew something was wrong the moment she saw him." I closed my eyes as I told story as it played in my memories.

"'What is wrong." She asked with frightened eyes.

"We have to get out of here. They are coming!" He replied.

"Who?"

He looked at her with dread in his eyes. "The Volturi."

She gasped in horror. "Why? Why here?"

"I can only guess." He replied. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the back of the house, but suddenly stopped. "It's too late. They're here." They shared a look of despair and then looked at me. My mind was frantic. I didn't understand who these 'Volturi' were and why they were coming, but I knew that my parents were scared, and that was something I had never seen. My father pulled me back toward the cellar door that was in the middle of the room and opened it to reveal the room below.

"Aysel," he said turning me to look him in the eyes. "You need to go in here and you must promise me something. Do you promise?" He asked. I nodded my head unable to speak. "You can't make any noise and you have to stay here until we come and get you. Do you understand?" He hugged me quickly as did my mother and I went into the cellar. As they closed and locked the door behind me, I saw great fear on their faces. I heard them leave the house immediately after and run into the woods.

"I strained my hearing, but I couldn't hear anything. I sat in that cellar for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only a day or so. I came out against my father's wishes because I feared something happened to them. I followed the most recent scent into the woods and shortly after, came across my mother's body and what remained of a smoldering pile of ashes." My voice shook and I took a deep breath as I tried to steady voice. I had never told the story of my parents' death, and it was more difficult than I thought it would be saying it out loud. I could feel stinging at the corner over my eyes indicating tears starting to form, but I pushed them back. I needed to finish this story, or I wouldn't be able to get through the rest.

"I lived off of what my mother and father taught me in hunting for another year or so until I was old enough to get the answers to my parents' death. I went from coven, to clan, to individual vampires asking if anyone knew anything about what had happened. Most didn't. It wasn't until about four months ago that I found someone who knew something.

"The vampire I had found used to be a witness for the Volturi and had been there for the death of my parents. He told me that the reason they were killed was simply because they were together. He told me that the Volturi never allowed anything with an uncertain future to exist, mostly because of fear that it would destroy the world , and law, that they had created. He also said that the guard had ordered that the two come back to Italy with them and allow Aro and the others to examine the situations in person to determine if they were guilty or innocent.

" 'They refused to go anywhere, and so they were determined guilty on the spot and killed. Although they did put up a pretty good fight until the twins got involved." He said. I knew that they didn't want to go because it would have been revealed to the Volturi that I existed. And from what I learned, I was something that the Volturi didn't want to let live. My parents must have known that, and that is why they were killed." I took a deep breath and looked around the table. All eyes were still trained on me. I thought hard about what I wanted to say next. I knew that I probably wouldn't get away with not telling the rest of the story. I glanced at Edward and he smiled confirming that thought. I had to tell them the rest.

"That was where the situation, and my life, went from bad to worse. The vampire recognized the difference in my scent as the same (or very close to it anyway) as the female wolf he had witnessed being killed. He figured it out immediately. Why they faced death instead of going to Italy. He smiled and said, "I am going to be rewarded for this. They will be very pleased with me." Then, he tried to capture me and take me to the Volturi. I managed to escape and went into hiding. I was able to blend in pretty well with humans and went from city to city, never keeping my stay too long. That happened about four months ago.

"I didn't know what to do. I knew that they would eventually find me, and I began looking for a way, any way, to defeat them. To my disappointment, I found none. About one month ago, I began hearing rumors from the vampires that I met in passing that there was a coven that had held off a Volturi attack on them. Details came together, some believable, some not so much. I was in Spain about a week ago when I had found out that this coven was called "the Cullen's" and they lived in America. As I was leaving to come to meet you, a couple of members of the Volturi guard had found me in Spain and we had a small run-in. It was a close call, but again, I managed to escape and I have been running here ever since." Complete silence engulfed the table. I looked down at my folded hands until someone spoke again.

"So, you are here to ask for help in defeating the Volturi?" Alice said quietly. I looked up and met her eyes.

"I was. That was my original intention. But…" I sighed. I had a choice to make: to ask them for help, or to leave them out of this situation. It seemed like there was a invisible rope attached to opposite sides of me and I was being pulled in two directions, my personal safety versus theirs. I looked at Renesmee and it was like one of the ropes snapped.

I looked at Edward and he arched an eyebrow at me. With determination in my voice said, "I have changed my mind, though. I _was_ going to ask for your help, but that was before I knew who you were, before I had met you. I refuse to bring you into this. I cannot let you face danger for my sake." The more I said, the firmer my decision was. I wouldn't let them suffer. I would not allow the possibility for this little girl to lose her family the way I did. The soapbox speech faltered slightly when I remember the exhaustion of my body. I looked around the table and the stunned faces and continued.

"I do, however, make a request. I haven't been able to rest or sleep in the last week for fear of those pursuing me. If I leave now, I won't be able to go much further without stopping and I wouldn't be able to protect myself if while I slept." I looked at the kind face of Carlisle. "If you would let me stay here for twenty-four hours, I would be able to get rest and be ready to go tomorrow. If you don't want me to, I completely understand."

I could feel my heart rate increase slightly with the prospect of them saying no. As much as I hated putting them at risk for one day, the possibility of leaving without a little sleep seemed impossible at this time. I kept my gaze on Carlisle as he looked at each of his family members in turn. His gaze finally landed on his wife's beside him. She smiled kindly and then looked at me.

"You are free to stay here to rest. Be assured that you are safe with us." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief and she continued. "There are several bedrooms, feel free to use any of them you wish."

Catching a glimpse of the look that Rosalie shot me, I said, "The couch is fine if that is okay. I don't wish to intrude."

With a look of concern, Esme opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could get anything out, Edward said, "If you would be more comfortable on the couch, you are welcome to stay there. Bella? Alice? Would you please show Aysel back to the living room please?"

They both stood up gracefully and I struggled to my feet to follow them. Just before I left the room, I turned back to the table. "Thank you so much for this. You have no idea what this means to me." I turned again and followed the two women to the living room.

"Here is the couch. Do you need anything? Blankets? Dry clothes?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"No, I am fine," I replied. "Thank you again." Watching as the two turned back and walked to the kitchen, I laid down on the couch and was asleep before my head hit the cushion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jacob Black - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girl stood up and I could tell that she was tired. Her legs were shaking slightly and she didn't look like she could make it to the door. She did reach it, but then turned back. "Thank you so much for this." She said with a look of complete gratitude. "You have no idea what this means to me." After she finished, she turned back on shaky legs and disappeared into the next room.

My mind was complete mush. I could barely think a coherent thought. If her mother had left and then went through the change, were there any others like her out there? Was it possible that there could be more packs than just ours in La Push? The thought was swirling in a never-ending twister.

I looked up as Carlisle cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I think we have something we need to discuss." And not for the first time that day, there was total silence in the room.


End file.
